


Proof

by bootlace



Series: Linked Universe [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, It is mostly fluff though i promise, go follow her on insta!!, this is a gift for glitch (justa.glitchh)!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlace/pseuds/bootlace
Summary: “I love you more than anyone else in the world, and I will do everything I can to prove it to you.”
Relationships: Artemis/Warriors (Linked Universe), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> hi glitch!! on september 24th you said "there is not enough wartemis" so here ya go!! i hope you like it!!
> 
> this is based off of two pieces:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CFiBChJpfbx/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CEsA5iWJk7c/
> 
> i tried to get in both the bittersweet/slight angst of the second one while still having it be pretty fluffy

Warriors loved Artemis. He loved when she laughed at his jokes so hard that tears welled up in her eyes. He loved the feeling of her hand in his when they walked next to each other. He loved how she could skewer a bokoblin with her rapier faster than it took him to blink. She was absolutely incredible in every single way, and he felt like the luckiest man alive to be the one that she chose.

But at the same time, he couldn’t help but think that she didn’t feel the same way about him. She loved him, he knew that, but he still felt inadequate next to her. What if she eventually realized that he wasn’t good enough for her?

One day, when he was still just Link and not Warriors, he voiced his fears to her. He still remembered the way she looked at him with sad eyes and cupped his face in her hands and told him, “I love you more than anyone else in the world, and I will do everything I can to prove it to you.”

It was only a few days later that he got swept up in his second adventure, and it was weeks before he returned. And then finally, he stepped through a portal to find his world waiting on the other side. He had barely taken two steps when he heard her voice from across the field they were standing on.

“Link!” she called. He grinned and started sprinting through the grass as she ran to meet him. They were in each other's arms in a second. She laughed as she threw her arms around his neck and he pressed a kiss to her cheek. He pulled back to look at her. Her hair was blown from the wind and her face was flushed. Suddenly, her expression darkened and she pushed him out of the way to pull up her rapier. That’s when Warriors remembered that eight heavily-armed men that Artemis had never seen before were standing just a short distance away from them.

One explanation later, Artemis lowered her sword and led them all inside the castle. The sun was already starting to dip below the horizon, so she led them all to guest rooms and gave Warriors a kiss goodnight before walking down the hall towards her own room. He could feel the smile on his face as he watched her turn around the corner. 

The next morning Warriors was gently shaken awake. He blinked open his eyes to find Artemis staring down at him with a soft grin.

“Hey there,” she said. “Care to take a walk with me?”

Warriors sat up blearily and glanced out the window. The sky was still navy blue, but not quite black. It must be only about an hour before the sunrise.

“This early?” he asked, even as he stood up to pull on his boots.

“Of course. It’s the perfect time for a walk.”

Soon enough, they were walking through the palace grounds, hand in hand. Warriors let Artemis lead the way. He let himself bask for a moment, not just in the cool morning air, but also in the feeling of her hand in his. He had missed her every day that he was gone. He hoped she missed him. He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed as Artemis led him outside of the palace’s gate and up a nearby hill. He did notice when she took a seat on the grass, pulling him down with her.

They sat in silence for a while, just sitting with her hand on top of his. The sky was growing lighter as the minutes ticked by, until finally the sun peaked up above the trees. That was when she spoke.

“Do you remember the talk we had a couple nights before you left?” she asked. He glanced over at her, but she was still staring straight ahead at the sunset. “I told you I would prove to you that I love you.”

She turned to look at him and grinned.

“This is my proof. I woke up so early in the morning that even Ganon would be asleep just so I could watch the sunrise with you. I love you, okay?”

She lifted her hand up off of his and held his face in her hands, just like she had all those weeks ago. 

“I fought a  _ war _ for you, Link. If I thought that it was a war that wasn’t worth fighting, then I wouldn’t have fought it.  _ I love you _ .” She let out a breath. “Do you believe me?”

Warriors could feel the tears streaming down his face. He lifted up his hands to rest on top of hers.

“Yes,” he said. His voice was still raspy from sleep. “I believe you.”

She smiled and gripped one of his hands again, lowering them both back to the ground as she turned back to the rising sun.

“Good. You’re the best person I’ve ever fallen in love with; wouldn’t want you thinking otherwise.”

“Aren’t I the only person you’ve been in love with?”

“Shh, enjoy the sunrise.”

Warriors laughed and turned to look at the rising sun, a warm hand in his.

\---

A week later Warriors led Artemis up the same hill. He hadn’t seen her all morning and he was anxious to show her the surprise he’d been planning. Finally they reached the top of the hill. He heard Artemis gasp in surprise. A blanket had been spread out on the ground with a picnic basket sat on top.

“I wanted to do something for you,” he said as he took her hand, “because you did something for me.”

“You didn’t have to. I did that for you because I  _ wanted _ to, not because I wanted anything in return.”

“And I’m doing this because I want to. Now, how about we eat?”

Artemis rolled her eyes and sat on the blanket. Warriors sat down next to her and they began to eat. He told her stories of his travels, she told him stories of things he missed at home. They were only about ten minutes in when there was the sound of a twig snapping behind them. Artemis turned and in a second she had her rapier out and threw it with deadly precision at the source of the noise. Her sword  _ twacked _ as it hit a tree, inches away from Wind’s face.

“I… just wanted to let you know that you left your scarf back in the room…” Wind said. Sure enough, he was holding Warriors’ scarf in his shaking hands. “But I can wait! See you guys later!” Wind turned around and rushed back down the hill. Warriors supposed he would be pretty shaken too if he almost got speared by a thrown rapier. He looked over at Artemis. Her eyes were still held the same look they held in battle, cold and calculating. He knew it would’ve been bad if she had hit Wind… but he loved that look in her eyes. He loved that she could throw her weapon at something and be only inches off from hitting it after not even a second of looking at it. She could go from laughing and holding his hand to fending off a swarm of enemies without even a moment's notice. 

Damn. He really was lucky, wasn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> wind almost got stabbed by artemis and warriors really was just like "this is the perfect woman"


End file.
